


heart-shaped hologram

by oziads



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, girl's gotta have good breath support to sing in that position, jacqui deadlifting aria, on stage!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oziads/pseuds/oziads
Summary: secret samol gift for jesscookie!! their prompt was "jacqui deadlifting aria"—so here's her doing just that, during one of aria's performances!





	heart-shaped hologram

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesscookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesscookie/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> (whether this is just a fantasy of aria's, or jacqui's for that matter, you be the judge!)


End file.
